Ordinary Day
by KristiexxNguyen
Summary: It was just another ordinary day. He trains, she watches him. Even the littlest things can mean a lot though. YohAnna fic.


**Ordinary Day**

**One-Shot**

**By: KristiexxNguyen**

**Summary: It was just another ordinary day. He trains, she watches him. Even the littlest things could mean a lot though. Yoh/Anna fic.**

**Disclaimer: Shaman King, unfortunately, doesn't belong to me. SO DON'T SUE ME!**

**

* * *

**

"Fifty laps around the Ayumi Park and be back here in less than an hour!" she orders.

"B-But Anna! That park is HUGE!" he complains. It was a daily routine. She would make him do something almost impossible for his training and he would whine, even if he knew she wouldn't give in.

"Do you want me to add another zero and make it five hundred, Asakura, Yoh!"

"Iie, Anna."

"Also, stop by the grocery store on your way back. DON'T BE LATE!"

"Hai Anna!" he sends her a smile before running off. She stands and watches him as his figure fades into the distance. She takes her bandana, which was around her neck, and ties it around her head. She starts her walk towards Ayumi Park, knowing she would be there before him.

When she reaches her destination, she swiftly hides herself, high in a Sakura tree. She could hear footsteps approaching and she knew his friend was with him. Within a few seconds, he and his little friend came into view. As he jogged past the tree she was on, his head turned towards her. Their eyes met. He gave her a smile and his pace slightly quickened. He knew she would be there. She always was. The corner of her mouth twitched as she heard his friend ask him what he was looking at. As always, he would answer nothing. The world didn't need to know that this was her way to show she cared. She silently watches him finish the rest of his laps within thirty minutes. She had to admit, it was impressive. She was going to have to double it tomorrow.

She follows him in the shadows as he and his friend heads to the grocery store. She watches him walk down the rows of food. His friend still didn't notice her presence and asks him what he was planning to cook for that night.

"Nothing too special," she hears him answer. Her eyes narrow in confusion. He sensed it and smiled, grabbing some supplies. After a few minutes, he walked up to the cash register. She decides to leave. She turns and walks home.

Home. A place she went to when she was thirteen. A place she stayed for three years. The only place where she felt like she belonged and it was all because of him, her fiancé, Asakura, Yoh.

The side of her lips twitches again as she enters the house. She grabs a book as she heads to the sofa. He should be home in five minutes.

He didn't come home until ten minutes later though. She hears his voice telling his friend that he would cook dinner himself that night. His footsteps grew louder as he approaches, and then stops.

"You're late," she says. He smiles. Both of them were aware that he still had fifteen minutes until his hour was up.

"Gomen ne, Anna. I had to stop by somewhere to get something," he apologized.

"And what would that something be?" Suddenly, a bouquet of daisies was placed in front of her. Her eyes widen in shock as she holds them. "What's the special occasion?"

His smile widens, "There isn't any special occasion. I just felt like getting you something today."

"So you wasted money on flowers?" His eyes sparkled.

"I knew they were your favorite, and since you like them, it isn't a waste of money."

"How do you know I like them?" He just continues to smile.

"I'm going to start dinner. If I'm correct, it's also going to be your favorite dish." She nods, her eyes still on the flowers. He grins and jogs to the kitchen.

* * *

"How is it?" he asked as they ate their dinner. 

"It's decent," she says emotionlessly. He grins.

* * *

It was dark. The moon had already risen and she was lying on her futon, wide awake. The silence of the night was broken when the sound of a door opening was heard. Even if her back was towards the door, she knew it was him. She moved slightly to make room for him on the futon. He lies down and wraps an arm around her waist. He places a light kiss on her forehead and then moves down to her ear. 

"I love you..." he whispers. It was the night time that they liked best because it was a time they could be alone. No one would ever disturb them.

"I know..." she says. She places her had over his and gave it a light squeeze. Silence filled the room again. She sighs and turns her body so she could face him. His eyes were open, staring intensely into hers. "I love you too..." she finally whispers back.

He smiles at her gently, "I know..." A smile that only he could notice forms on her lips as his lips descended on them.

This was just another ordinary day.

**END**

**

* * *

**

**Hey!**

**I hope you enjoy this fic! It's kind of my first Anna/Yoh fic so please be nice! Also, I need a better summary, so can someone help me! Anyways, thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**KristiexxNguyen**


End file.
